


YOU

by Hellowriters



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, M/M, Poetry, Tragic Romance, lukercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellowriters/pseuds/Hellowriters
Summary: "On the first day that I saw you,I had no clue what you would do,That you would strive to take a partIn the breaking of my heart..."A little poem I wrote about Luke and Percy.





	YOU

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson.

> **_YOU_ **

On the first day that I saw you,  
I had no clue what you would do,  
That you would strive to take a part  
In the breaking of my heart...

My first kiss, you were my first!  
I still remember all that thirst  
For your lips to crash on mine,  
To feel chills come up my spine,  
And the flutters in my chest...  
Having you, I felt so blessed!

Then you turned  
My eyes burned  
The tears fell  
And it was hell.

Some years passed,  
You came, at last...  
It was at night,  
We didn't fight.

I was young and full of hope,  
"Maybe one day we'll elope"  
But when you touched me, you felt cold  
The next day your eyes were gold.  
It felt worst than the first time,  
From then on, you weren't mine...

On the last day that I saw you,  
I realized what you would do...  
One last time that I was given  
To tell you, "You are forgiven!"  
And felt a sudden pang of pain  
For all our time wasted in vain...  
Then you looked her in the eyes  
She was all just sobs and cries.  
In that moment my heart broke  
All that guilt I had to choke...

And then right before you die,  
You glance shortly in my eye  
You mouth, smiling, "I love you"  
I'm too numb to say it too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed this little poem I prepared for you. I am fairly new to writing in verses so criticism is very welcome!


End file.
